


Signed, Tsukishima-Yamaguchi Kei

by Superwhaaaaat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flashback, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwhaaaaat/pseuds/Superwhaaaaat
Summary: Tsukishima remembers the first time he said "I do" to his beloved.





	

You know, ten years ago Tsukishima Kei would have never thought to be here. Standing here, at the altar with his boyfriend- no, fiance- getting married. Only 3 years ago had marriage for them been legalised. Staring into the big, hazel eyes of his boyfriend, Tsukishima remembered how big those eyes were when they first went out. He remembered it like it was just yesterday, and he’d have it none other way.

 

* * *

 

“Tsukki?”

Yamaguchi looked up at Tsukishima, his breath making small puffs of white air in the cold, December night. Tsukishima had been planning this for weeks, and today was the day. He went with just a casual and cliche dinner date with ice skating after words. They had gotten through dinner, with the regular joking and laughing. The only difference was that Tsukishima had reached over the table mid-dinner and grabbed Yamaguchi’s hand. He didn’t let go.

“Tsukki~” Yamaguchi sang, swinging his free hand. Tsukishima had one hand in Yamaguchi’s, and one hand carrying their skates. He felt like flying.

“Yes, M’guchi?”

“Do you love me?”

Tsukishima’s head snapped to look at Yamaguchi, and he stopped walking. Yamaguchi stopped walking too. Tsukishima stared into the big, hazel eyes of his beautiful boyfriend, and spoke:

“I do, Yamaguchi Tadashi. I do so fucking much.”

 

* * *

 

That was the first time he told Yamaguchi “I do”, which started a wonderful chapter of their life.

“I do, Yamaguchi Tadashi. I do so fucking much.”

And this was the time he told Yamaguchi “I do”, which started his life with his amazing husband, Yamaguchi-Tsukishima Tadashi.

Signed,  
Tsukishima-Yamaguchi Kei


End file.
